Already Gone
by Xofinchel14xo
Summary: Kaylie and Austin are going strong. Can their relationship last when one of them is mysteriously kidnapped and seems to be dead. Can they move on without their lost lover, or will they fight to try and find their sweetheart. KayAus PayMax don't own MIOBI


_**Author's note: Hey guys it's Ashlee, this is my first Make it or Break it fanfic, I have written Glee and Degrassi before and you guys are free to check those out although my Degrassi fanfic is abandoned and my Glee ones are on Hiatus due to writer's block. I can't promise scheduled updates because I am a freshman who is studying for their finals. I am also a competitive dancer and pageant queen so I compete a lot. I will try to update once a week but again I cannot promise anything.**_

_**If you have read any of my other stories you will know that this story will not stay all happy for very long, it will become extremely dark and I really have not seen a Make it or Break it fanfic like the way I am going to go with my story. Kaylie is my favorite character, keep that in mind when you read the next chapters.**_

_**Enjoy :**__**J**__** Read and Review also please**_

Kaylie Cruz's eyes fluttered open, and then closed just as the sun hit her. She yawned slightly then curled herself into the side of her boyfriend, Austin Tucker. She felt a hand slide though her messy hair then curl itself around her shoulders. Kaylie looked up at Austin who smiled at her, a look of amusement spread across his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked frowning at him.

"Your hair," he laughed," It's a mess,"

"Well I'm glad that my hair is amusing to you, Austin," she said turning away from him. He put an arm on her shoulder and pulled her around so she was facing him. "It looks Beautiful. You're gorgeous," he replied leaning down and kissing her. She melted into him wrapping her arm around the back of his neck. When both their stamina ran out they broke apart resting their foreheads together.

"How do you always know all the right things to say," she whispered as his lips traveled down the nape of her neck. "I don't know they sort of just come to me," he grinned. She giggled running her hands through his dark hair.

"We should probably get up now," she said nearly prying Austin's lips off her neck, "Kaaylliiiee," he pouted giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Austin no, we have to get to the gym to train," she laughed sitting up and pulling one of Austin's sweatshirts over her small tank top.

"What would i do without you?" he asked rolling on his side and resting his head in his hand. She leaned across the bed, so her face inches away from his, "Absolutely nothing," she teased, turning around and walking out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Austin rolled his eyes at his tiny girlfriend. _She defiantly is one of a kind_ he thought to himself pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He pulled his bed sheets back over his mattress then his comforter over that. Austin smoothed out his blanket then arranged the pillows so they were perfectly stacked. He has sworn on several occasions that he has OCD but his mom will just tell you that he is a neat freak. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, remembering that he only got about four hours of sleep last night all thanks to his energetic girlfriend who had insisted on trying 5 hour energy at 10 o'clock at night. She was literally doing back tucks in the middle of the road and had Max, Payson, Lauren, Lauren's boyfriend Alex, Kelly and Carter, on their knees with laughter. Luckily she crashed right after the five hours were over and he was finally able to sleep. That was not an experience that he would like to relive.

The strong aroma of French toast began to fill his room causing him to lick his lips hungrily. He headed down the stairs and soon found the brunette bent over a bowl of French toast batter, dipping slices of bread in it and placing them on the stove. He tip-toed over to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Mhmmm smells good," he whispered licking his lips. Kaylie grinned proudly as she flipped a slice over with the spatula.

"You know, I always did love a girl who can cook," Austin said stroking the soft skin just above the waistband of her shorts. She rolled her eyes at him sliding his hand away, "We can't Austin, we have to get to the gym to train."

"You had time to make French toast," he wined

"Austin, one of the things I learned while in rehab was that a nutritious breakfast is key for good training. I thought you of all people would enforce that," Kaylie snapped buttering a slice of French toast.

Austin paled, she was right and he couldn't believe he would put his own pleasure over her health. "Kay, I am so so sorry. You are right I was just being selfish. I let old Austin come back and I promise you that it won't happen again."

"It's okay, just please don't let him come back again," she said intertwining her hand in his.

KayAus-KayAus-KayAus-KayAus-KayAus-Kayaus-KayAus-KayAus-KayAus-KayAus-

Austin pulled into the parking spot labeled Tucker which was coincidentally located next to Kaylie's. After Worlds, Sasha had found out about Kaylie and Austin. After they had threatened to leave the gym, Sasha accepted them as a couple as long as they had absolutely no PDA in the gym at all times. He realized how much they helped each other and that they were good for each other's personal lives and their gymnastics lives. Kaylie wouldn't have made it onto the World team without Austin and they wouldn't have won the team gold without Kaylie.

Austin winked at Kaylie as they each stepped out of their own cars and headed towards the gym. He spotted the two new banners that were hanging right above the doorway of the Rock. The first one said "Home of the US Woman's Olympic gold medalist team and the Men's silver medalist team" and the second one says "Home of Olympic gold medalists, Kaylie Cruz, Payson Keeler, Austin Tucker and silver medalist Lauren Tanner, Max Spencer, and Kelly Parker." He smiled. They had returned from the Olympics in London about a month ago and did quite well. Kaylie had gotten gold on Floor and the US woman's team won the team gold while Austin got gold on Horse and Floor and the US men's team took home silver. Kaylie playfully made fun of Austin for a week after for only taking home silver. He of course let her have her fun.

Stepping foot into The Rock always felt like stepping into home. He always felt welcomed there. Austin placed his gym bag down on the ground and removed his sweat shirt and thick sweat pants glancing at his girlfriend who was currently on the ground next to Payson, Lauren and Kelly in a straddle. They locked eyes and smiled flirtatiously at each other while Lauren, Kelly and Payson rolled their eyes at them.

_**Author's Note: Read and review and tell me what you think :J Ciao!**_


End file.
